I Like You The Most
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: Yukari vents her anger at Nyamo being everyone's favourite but a visit from the woman in question soon helps her to see the reasons why she is. A cutesy NyamoxYukari and my first story for Azumanga Daioh, hope you guys enjoy! I rated it T because frankly I didn't know what to rate it! Kyoko xxx


**Hey everybody! Kyoko here and it's my first time writing a story for the Azumanga Daioh page so it's super exciting! This is also my first yuri for FanFiction as I haven't found any couplings I really favour. However with this manga a Yuri pairing really stood out for me - of course, it's NyamoxYukari! They crack me up! So my story is just a simple but cutesy one-shot for them. I might continue if people are interested so I'll leave the story as in progress for a while. Please read and review if you have the time, but if not just enjoy! Let's Wondering! Kyoko xxx (www . charlotte - wilson . net) **

"How comes she's so popular?" Yukari vented in annoyance to a bemused looking Chiyo-chan. "You don't like her more than me, huh squirt?"

"…" Chiyo stayed silent as way of response, causing the English teacher to narrow her eyes at her.

"Agh, I dunno. I don't see the attraction myself." She continued. "Well I do. Nyamo's clever, kind and beautiful," she praised and Chiyo smiled, "But since when did that become more important than me?"

Chiyo shrugged. "I think people like her for the reasons you said Miss Yukari. Miss Kurosawa _is _clever, and she _is _kind, and she really _is _very pretty."

"And I'm not?"

"Well… maybe not the first two, but definitely the third…!" Chiyo replied.

Yukari smiled at being called pretty before coming to the realisation that she had also earned the titles 'stupid' and 'mean' but before she could scold the young girl, Chiyo-chan had disappeared. She had probably flown off using those pigtails of hers, Yukari theorised.

"Why do they like you more?" she groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" the woman in question asked, entering the teacher's lounge leisurely.

"Not a care in the world… everybody's favourite…" Yukari muttered bitterly.

Minamo walked forward and placed a box of bento onto the desk in front of Yukari before crossing to the table opposite and placing her bag underneath.

"Hey!" Yukari yelled, "Put your lunch on your own desk!" she complained before pushing the plastic container into Minamo's hands.

"No you idiot, that's for you." Nyamo handed it back, taking a seat.

Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Why…?" She lifted the lid, cautious for explosions and sniffing for poisons. The inside looked… delicious. There was nothing wrong with this; no contamination, just home cooked food. She sniffed again. Well cooked food. It would taste fantastic.

"Oh, because I figured last night after you drank yourself stupid that you'd probably blown all your money and would be forced to drink a Diet Coke for lunch."

Yukari shoved that the evidence that this was true under the desk hurriedly. She remained silent, for once in her life speechless. She hugged the bento to her chest. "Th-thank you." She whispered.

"It's no big deal." Minamo waved a hand dismissively. "I make my own anyway, I may as well have made yours."

Yukari got up from her chair, ambushing the other teacher with a tight hug from behind. "Okay Nyamo." She said, "They can like you better."

"What?" questioned Minamo, turning to face her.

"But I like you the most." Yukari finished, planting a small kiss on Minamo's lips.

She pulled back, skipping back to her chair, before sitting down and opening the box.

"W-what just happened?" Nyamo asked, thoroughly confused by the whole ordeal.

"Oh my gosh, this is just as good as I thought it would be!" Yukari squealed as she tucked in greedily. "Yum yum!"

"Yukari, I'm confused. I'm glad you like the lunch and all but don't make a habit of this." Nyamo told her.

The woman stopped eating abruptly. "What, of… kissing you?" Yukari asked, a slight hint of nerves to her tone.

"Of course not. I meant expecting lunch from me."

Yukari smiled in relief. "Yes!" she cheered, seemingly reached a conclusion that pleased her.

"What is it?" Nyamo asked.

"Now you're my girlfriend, I bet the students will like me more!" She leapt from her chair and run into the hall.

"Yukari! Don't tell people!" She paused. "Oh, what's the point?" Nyamo walked back into the teacher's lounge and tried to ignore the fact that Kimura-sensei was looking at a photo that seemed to be the events prior to this moment. "You old perv." She commented and began to eat her bento.


End file.
